


The First Meeting

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: Younger Days [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malon mentioned, Navi mentioned, Other Links mentioned - Freeform, Zelda mentioned, light humor, many people are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: "He never had seen them before in his life and yet they seem so familiar to him.Those people seemed to know how to fight but they still got no chance against the monsters. They all looked like dumb children compared to these monsters, like they've never been in a real fight before.Link wanted to cry, wanted to turn his back, walk away and never think of this ever again. He wanted to just leave them there."_________________________What if the Links meet a younger Hero of Time?One, who's physically just ten years older than at the start of his first adventure.How would he react to them after all that had happened in his past.(Rewritten)





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello and welcome back.
> 
> I hope that you will like this version because I made some changes in it.
> 
> italic: Sign Language

Sometimes Link forgot how life was when he as younger, when he was just an innocent child. How innocent and bright everything seemed to be except the little bullying that Mido had done.

His point was, that nothing will ever feel like it was ten years ago when he was the only Kokiri without a fairy, when he still had friends.

Today he was the Hylian without a home and alone.

Honestly Link couldn't even really remember his childhood anymore.  
He grew up too quick to have a real childhood.  
Nine years of innocence, naivety and weakness wasn't enough and they never will be.

Zelda should have thought about on what mission she sent him and which consequences there would be for him.  
She should have told him before that she will reset everything, that he would lose the friendships he had made with others, but she didn't think that far before she wanted him to prevent a battle that they both will cause.  
She shouldn’t have played with destiny because of her stupid dreams that he had too.

It had been hard for Link to regain the friendships he had lost and open up to people that were like strangers for him but he did it. It had taken him a while but he had opened up to the others after a few months after his forgotten adventure to defeat Ganondorf and to save the kingdom.  
But it hadn’t helped him feeling more complete, there had still been a piece missing and Link knew who it was.

Zelda had given him the Ocarina of Time when he had made his way to the forest and he had been only 10 years old - physically.

He had a vision again - the first one after his vision of Ganondorf chasing after Zelda. Link had seen a blue light in the forest, something had been crying “Watch out!”, and there had been this laughter that made Link throw up when he had woken up from this vision.

Navi was in danger and Link couldn’t call himself hero if he didn’t save her.

The other sages except for Saria, who couldn’t leave the Kokiri Village and join them in Castletown, had said the goodbye there.  
None of them had been comfortable letting Link, as young as they thought he was, go on his own without backup but they all had known how stubborn Link could get, so they had to let him go.

They hadn’t realized that they shouldn't have let him go on his own until when he had come back two weeks later.

There had been bags under his eyes, he didn't really talk or eat anymore.  
He had just stared into the distance not looking them in the eyes.

His eyes had been the most disturbing about him. They had lost the rest of their innocence in them, looking haunted by something far more dangerous than Ganon could ever be, they didn't fit to a child of the age of ten - or older?

Link had been becoming tired of regaining old friendships.  
He had been tired of being forgotten, tired of being thrown away when he had done what others couldn't or just wouldn't do.  
He had been just a puppet.

The little, sweet and perfect child was finally gone.

Link wasn’t sure though if it really had been the quest in Termina that had killed the child inside of him.

Link never told Zelda of his rage against her but she seemed to know about it. How could she not when she possessed the Triforce of Wisdom and was well-aware what the other version of her had done to Link.

He never spoke to her or the other sages out loud again if he had the choice, if it wasn’t necessary.

He had been falling apart on the inside and most of them could only watch.

Link didn't want to open up anymore, not wanting to be forgotten again.

* * *

The night was colder than usual but the hero didn't care he could deal with it.  
He got used to it after living on the street for a certain amount of time.

Malon did offer him a place to sleep and live in several times but Link didn't want to bother her or her father.  
Malon was a lovely, bright and strong woman and Link was just damaged goods. There was no way that he could bring her down with him even if she and Talon say otherwise.

Link looked up at the sky, seeing the half of the moon.  
He was glad that Hyrule Field was more peaceful today than normally, which should have been the first sign that something was wrong. He didn't want to save some dumb travelers from monsters again.

Then, in the next moment there were explosions and screaming all over the place. The sky lighted for a short time up in red, orange and yellow colors.  
He closed both of his blue eyes for a moment, sighing at his bad luck.

Link ran to the position to where the explosion came from and found eight people fighting against monsters.

He never had seen them before in his life and yet they seem so familiar to him.  
Those people seemed to know how to fight but they still got no chance against the monsters. They all looked like dumb children compared to these monsters, like they've never been in a real fight before.

Link wanted to cry, wanted to turn his back, walk away and never think of this ever again. He wanted to just leave them there.

**We have to help them, son.**

Link nodded with a defeated sigh on his lips.

Those people were in danger and Link couldn’t call himself a hero if he didn’t save them.

Without a word to these travelers he began slaying the monsters with his Biggoron sword.

The monsters didn't last long anymore.

It was a shame really that these people couldn't handle those monsters. Even though they were good equipped, they hadn't stood a chance against those.

The blood of the monsters was dripping off of his hands but Link didn't really care about that.  
He had seen enough of that to be not distracted by that.  
He concentrated more on these eight Hylians.

At least two of them had to be younger than him because they really weren't that tall to be an adult and their faces were all soft. One of them wore a patchy, colorful tunic that included four colors, the other slightly taller person wore a blue tunic with a strange design on top of it. Some other had a green tunic on, that remembered Link a bit of the one he’s wearing, and a red bracelet on his left wrist and the guy right next to him had a pink streak in his hair.

Someone with a scarf called out to him and Link realized that he didn't have the time to stare at these strangers any longer.  
The blue scarf man and three others came nearer to Link. Probably with the reason to talk to him and thank him or something.  
Which was also the reason why Link hated to do things like this because he hates to be talked to by other people he doesn’t know or trust.

When they came nearer Link realized who the man with a scarf was. It was another Link from another dimension, he had helped to save when he had been younger both physically and mentally.  
The other people looked similar to himself and the Captain Link. Could that mean that they all had the name Link?

The person with the pelt looked warily at Link, he was wondering why person saving them had been better and faster with killing the monsters and maybe he had seen something he shouldn’t have while Link had been fighting.

The other one with scars on his face looked a lot calmer than his friend, seeming to know that the situation was getting more and more uncomfortable for Link.

And then there was the last one. He looked like he was the friendliest of the whole group but Link didn't like how it seemed to make him relax, knowing that even if they were all friends that it wouldn't last forever, knowing that one day even the closest person will leave him one day.

Link then saw what sword that man was carrying and he stopped breathing for a moment out of shock. The man carried the Master Sword.  
How could he-?  
It was supposed to be in the Temple of Time, it was supposed to be safe, so how could the man have it?  
He didn't let his shock show on the outside, the strangers didn't need to know how fragile he was after his adventures.

“You must be Link, right?” The Link with the scarf said, not seeming to recognize him from his own adventure.

Link didn't dare to speak up, he didn't have the feeling that he even could if he wanted to.

He was forgotten again.

He was forgotten again but it still hurt like the first time it had happened with other people.

Link wanted to scream, wanted to cry out all of his frustrations and yet he stayed silent.

“Of course he's a Link, Warriors. How many blonds did you see wearing a green tunic and carrying a sword in this Hyrule?” The blond with the pink streaks said with a snarky tone in his voice. He and “Warriors” started an argument.

“What both of them were probably trying to say before the got into an argument was, we would like you to join our group of Links because that’s the name we all have,” the one with the scars said to him with a happy smile, ignoring the screaming in the background.

The hero with the cursed sword started talking:“We should talk about the details before you decide what you're doing at a campfire. And honestly all of us need a break after this disaster. My nickname is Sky by the way because we’ve decided that we couldn't call us all Link when we're traveling together, so we took our hero titles and gave us the right nickname.” Sky's friendly smile made Link more uncomfortable.

After the others introduced themselves with more stupid nicknames, they looked at Link with those expectations that he should tell them his hero title. But he didn't want anything to do with those people because making, losing and regaining friendships was getting boring after a while.  
And he wasn’t a hero.

Never had been.

Never will be.

**I think we can trus-**

_”I'm not interested in your little group,”_ he signed them, his look was cold. He turned his back, starting to leave them behind.

It was better for him to stay alone.

Alone.

As if the voices in his head didn’t count.

**Author's Note:**

> bold: voices in Link's head


End file.
